Runaway
by EpicKitty521
Summary: William Frost is searching for his long lost son. He meets Thorne, who needs his help escaping from her father's plans to sell her to a whorehouse. My first story. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway**

**By: Talena Hutching**

_Thorne Hanson stared out of her bedroom window, out at the rain pouring over the grounds of the plantation. This had been the worst night of her life. The events of the past few hours raced through her head:_

" What could he want? " Thorne mumbled to herself as she descended the staircase.

It was eleven o' clock at night. She had been getting ready for bed, with the aid of her maid, Maria, when a footman knocked on her bedroom door to inform her that her father wanted her in his study immediately.

As she stepped off of the final step, she wondered at what he could want this time. It was never anything good, particularly when he called for her after they have retired. Usually, he would beat her -- or try to -- for something that had angered him that day, mainly for things that she had not known had happened. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the Hall to her father's study. She took another deep breath, let it out slowly, and knocked on the door.

" Enter! " she heard her father call from inside.

Thorne turned the handle and, cautiously, pushed the heavy door open. Her father was sitting in his chair, behind his big oak desk, reading some kind of paperwork. When she made no movement to go farther than a couple of feet from the doorway, he looked up and frowned at her.

" Well, don't just stand there, girl! Sit down. And close that door! " he growled.

She hurriedly did as she was told. When she was seated, her father gave a short nod and went back to the paper in his hands. He didn't make a sound, just read whatever it was in his hands while Thorne became more and more uneasy. After what seemed like hours, but was really a few minutes, a voice from behind her broke the silence.

" Come now, Andrew. It is not fair to torture the girl like this. "

Thorne flinched slightly at the barely concealed sarcasm. Turning in her seat, she searched the shadows for the owner of the unfamiliar voice. Finally, her eyes settled on the dark figure in the corner. Before she could find a name to match the voice, the stranger spoke again, the sarcasm replace with seriousness. " Tell the girl why you have summoned her from her bed, Andrew. "

Andrew sighed, setting his paper aside. " It seems that I -- Look at me when I talk to you! "

Thorne jumped at his sudden shout, spinning in her chair so fast she nearly overturned it. When she was sure she wouldn't fall over, she raised her eyes to her father's. " I'm sorry, Fa -- "

Andrew continued as if she hadn't spoken. " Now. It seems that I have run out of funds, so I -- "

" But, what happened to the loan you borrowed just last week? " she cried.

" _So I_, " he growled. " need a way to gain money. And fast. Wallace here has graciously offered to have me as co-owner of his... establishment in exchange of a little something... "

His cruel grin aimed over her head made her turn to look at the stranger , not a stranger... She knew who he was. Wallace Halls, one of the most notorious men in all of England. And the _establishment_ her father spoke of must be his " gentleman's club ", _Plaisir_ Hall. Knowing enough French to understand the name's meaning, Thorne knew exactly what kind of " establishment " Wallace Halls owned. Wondering what all of this had to do with her, she tilted her head in confusion, turning again to face her father.

" Father, what does this have to do with me? I'm sure you could have given him whatever it is he wants without telling me all about it. "

The cruel laugh that came from behind her sent a chill down her spine and gave her goose flesh. " I don't think the girl understands, Andrew! "

Her father laughed along with his friend, obviously enjoying his daughter's unease. He crossed his arms on the desk and leaned forward, his eyes glittering in his enjoyment. " You know what kind of place _Plaisir_ Hall is, right, girl? "

She flinched mentally as he continued to refuse using her given name, but, unable to hold back her blush, nodded slowly.

His evil grin grew slightly. " So, you also know that there are a lot of... _women_ who work there, yes? "

Another nod.

Wallace spoke next, picking up where Andrew left off. " Well, you see, the girls under my employment are not as... pretty... as you are, my dear. "

Her breathing almost stopped. She felt a movement behind her, knew he was moving to stand behind her chair. " Your dear father was nice enough to strike a bargain with me to help me fix that problem. "

Thorne found it increasingly harder to breath. She prayed that she was wrong; prayed that her father did not hate her enough to do what she feared that he did. " W-what was the bargain? "

Another dark chuckle from behind her. " I think she finally understands us, Andy. Do you want to tell her? "

Her father shook his head. " The pleasure is all yours, _mon ami_. "

Thorne blinked, not accustomed to hearing her father speak any kind of French. Her attention was captured once again by the man behind her, his voice sounding close to her left ear. " You see_, my dear_, your father has agreed to sell you to me to work in my_ fine establishment_ in exchange for co-ownership. "

She couldn't stop herself from bolting to her feet and screaming, " You did what? "

Her father's face darkened. He stood and was around the desk in less time then it took for her to blink. " Don't you _ever_ raise your voice to me again! "

He raised his right hand and backhanded her, sending her to the floor. She heard Wallace's cruel laugh one more time before everything went black.

When she finally awoke, she was in her bed. She didn't open her eyes, just lay there. Her head was pounding. At first, she couldn't remember what had happened to her; then it all came rushing back at once, making her head . She moaned, turning onto her stomach and burying her face in the pillow.

" You're awake! "

Thorne bolted upright on the bed, looking around to see who had spoken. She spotted her maid at the foot of her bed, hands clasped in front of her and a smile lighting her face. Thorne relaxed, leaning back against the pillows. " Maria, you scared me! "

Maria giggled softly. " I am sorry, _Mademoiselle_. You were asleep for so long, I feared you would never wake. "

Thorne smiled at her and rubbed a hand over her eyes. " What time is it, Maria? "

The maid looked behind her to the clock on the mantle. " Half past midnight, _Mademoiselle. _"

Thorne frowned, counting in her head. She'd went down to see her father at eleven, and was sure the " meeting " had only been half an hour before she'd passed out on the floor. " But, Maria, you said I've been asleep for a long time. It's only been an hour. "

The maid was already shaking her head. " _Non, Mademoiselle_. It's been much longer then an hour. "

" How long? "

" Closer to twenty-five -- "

" Twenty-five! " Thorne was sitting up straight again. " I've slept the entire day? "

Maria's smile faded some. " Your _pe're _told me not to wake you. I couldn't imagine why -- "

Thorne had turned her head to look out the window, causing the faint light from the fireplace to light the right side of her face. Maria's outraged growl made her turn back to stare at her." Maria? What's wrong? "

Maria was staring at her right cheek. Thorne raised her fingers and pressed them against her cheek, flinching as pain shot through her head.

" No wonder! " Maria was saying. " That bruise is bigger than your hand! _Ce bâtard! J'espère qu'il pourrit dans l'enfer pour toutes les choses qu'il vous fait _-- "

" Maria, I can't understand you when you speak French. "

The maid stopped, blushing and smiling sheepishly. " I am sorry. You do not want to know the things I just said. "

Thorne laughed softly, then sighed and lay back, resting her head against the headboard. " He didn't beat me this time. No... This time he did something far worse... "

Maria has always been her best friend, ever since her and her parents started work at Rosewood Manor five years before. Thorne knew she could tell her anything without Maria telling her father. " Do you know of a place called _Plaisir_ Hall? Or what kind of place it is? "

" _Oui, Madmoiselle_. Why do you ask? "

Thorne felt her eyes fill with tears. " Oh, Maria, I just can't believe it! He sold me to Wallace Halls last night! "

She felt her bed dip as Maria collapsed on it. Looking at her, seeing Maria's face frozen in shock and her eyes filled with tears, was almost more then she could take. She started crying, the tears falling freely.

" Bâtard_! _Why would he do such a thing to his only daughter? "

Thorne sniffed, bringing her tears under control. She rose from her bed and drew on her wrapper, beginning to pace. " Because he needs money. And because he hates me too much to bear me living under his roof! "

Maria gasped. " He _said_ that? "

" Only the first part. " She glared at the wall as she turned from it to pace back the other way. " He didn't _have_ to say the rest! "

When she turned again, she almost walked into Maria, who was standing directly behind her. Thorne hadn't heard her move. " How did you do that without me hearing you? "

" Nevermind that, _Madmoiselle_. " Maria took her hand, guiding her back to the bed. " We must get you out of this! "

" How, Maria? There is no way that I can think of! "

The maid tought for a moment. Her eyes lit up before her face did. " I know! Bobby knows a man who knows a man who works for a man who may be able to help! "

Bobby was the footman who came to her door the night before. Thorne knew that Bobby was Maria's sweetheart, and didn't want to do anything that might get him in trouble. She said as much to Maria.

The girl laughed. " Lord Hanson will never know. Besides, Bobby won't even know! "

_Now this sounds interesting... _, Thorne thought. She tilted her head to the side. " Okay, then. Who is this man who may be able to help me? "

When Maria said his name, Thorne bolted off the bed. " William Frost?! "

" Shh! You'll wake the whole household! " Maria hissed. " It's not like you're asking him to _marry_ you. Just to get you far enough away that Lord Hanson and Mister Halls will never find you... "

Thorne sighed and nodded. She felt a headache coming on. She knew that she should go back to bed soon, but her and Maria stayed up most of what was left of the night. They had plans to make...


	2. Chapter 2

**Runaway**

**Chapter Two**

" Are you sure you want _this_ tavern, Captain? "

William Frost looked at his first mate, then back to the tavern in front of them. It was called Lucky's Tavern and, from the looks of it, had earned it's name. The white paint had yelled through the years and was pealing in places. The sign over the door was close to falling. There were planks of wood missing in a spot or two in one of the corners, and the two steps looked ready to cave in. Will decided it was the best kept building on the street.

" Aye, Gibbs. It matches the address that sailor gave us. "

Gibbs scratched his head. The place looked like it would collapse around them if they so much as touched it. He thought about trying one more time to change his captain's mind, at least for the moment, then thought better of it. Once William Frost made up his mind, there was no changing it.

The two men entered the tavern, barely pausing to allow their eyes to adjust. Walking through the crowd and smoke, and stepping over drunken bodies, they settled at a table in the corner farthest from the door. By force of habit, Will took the chair against the wall. He wanted no one to surprise him. Also, he had the perfect vantage point to see the entire room. Looking over the drunken faces, he tried to find the man he and Gibbs had come here for. Despite his efforts to not be surprised, he couldn't help but jump slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder. He tensed, started to reach for his sword, then realized the hand belonged to the barmaid.

" What can I get ya, love? " She had a thick accent, though he couldn't tell where she was from. Looking up ar her, he thought that she could be pretty with a good scrubbing. After both Will and Gibbs ordered ale, she smiled at them and turned, winding her way back to the bar. Will leaned , keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword. He looked again at the faces around him, feeling a great disappointment when he didn't see the on he'd come here for.

His ex-fiancee had been an evasive creature ever since he'd received word that she was carrying his child. That was eight years ago. Will felt like he and his men had been through Hell and back trying to find her. When they'd first started their search, Will had had no idea that he was a father simply looking for a girl he'd thought himself in love with. Days turned into weeks, then months, before the news caught up with him. His beloved Stephanie--

" Is something amiss, Captain? "

Will blinked. " Why do you ask? "

His friend grinned. " Because you're scowling so darkly, the barmaid has yet to bring our ale for fear of you. "

Will followed his gaze, his mood darkening simply because his friend was right. The girl looked about ready to faint. When his eyes met hers, she paled even more, if possible, and hurried to bring them their drinks. She stayed on the other side of the small table, avoiding eye contact with Will." Will there be anything else, gents? "

Will glanced over at Gibbs, saw is smile, and grinned back before looking at the girl. She really could be pretty. Her dark hair and eyes, along with what seemed to be naturally tanned skin, made him wonder again where she'd come from. He let his eyes wonder over her, pausing at her generous cleavage and the place between her legs, before raising them to hers again. Looking at her, and idea struck him. Glancing at Gibbs, he raised an eyebrow.

" What think you, Gibbs? Is there _anything _else she can do for us? "

Gibbs leered at her, pausing to stare at the same spots Will had. " Eye, Captain, I'm sure there is. "

At that moment, a glass hit the wall behind Will, flung from across the room by an angry drunk. The barmaid jumped, nearly dropping her tray. Will coughed to cover his burst of laughter.

" W-what do you need? "

Will fingered his hair, pretending to think about it. Then he stood and stretched. " You can take us up to your room... "

" _Both_ of you? " Her eyes seemed to grow three times in size.

" Aye, _both_ of us. " Will flashed a smile, which served in making her blush to the roots of her hair. Clutching her tray to her chest as a makeshift shield, she led the way through the dirty bodies, up the stairs --which were in desperate need of repair-- and down the narrow hallway to her room. She nodded towards the door, which Will reached around her to open. The poor girl stiffened to the point of barely being able to walk inside.

At Will's nod, Gibbs closed and locked the door, standing in front of it. Will took the window. After making sure it was closed and locked, he tugged closed the thin material that served as a curtain. Turning to face the girl, Will found her in the center of the small room, biting her already-too-short nails. She noticed he was watching her and put her hands behind her back, clutching the edge of the tray she still held.

" W-would you like t-to sit down? "

Will heard Gibbs snort and looked at him. The other man was looking around the small room, one of his eyebrows raised halfway to his hairline. He let his eyes roam around the room. Along one wall was a dirty cot, with holes in the thin mattress. Against the other wall was a small table, which held a bowl full of semi-dirty water. There was a pile of clothes in the corner closest to Will. in the opposite corner was the only chair, broken. Will raised his eyebrow. " We'll stand, thank you. "

" Then how are we going to... " Her eyes grew round when he raised his other eyebrow. " You mean we're _not _gonna... "

Gibbs laughed. Will smiled and shook his head. " No, we're not. And you can drop your fake accent, if you please. "

It had been bothering him since she'd started talking downstairs. It was the main thing that was puzzling him about her origins. She looked surprised for a moment, then relieved as she relaxed and sat down on the edge of the cot. " Thank you, sir. "

Will tilted his head at her French accent. " We've come here to ask questions that desperately need answers. First, what is your name? "

"Maria, _Monsiuer_. "

Will nodded. " Do you know a woman named Stephanie O' Heath? "

Maria frowned in concentration, then shook her head slowly. " No, _Monsiuer_. I have never saw her. But the owner of this place... Lucky, he knows her. I have heard him talking about a woman named O' Heath. "

Will started pacing in the cramped space. " Where is Lucky? "

She frowned again, shrugging her shoulders. " I do not know, sir. I rarely see him. "

Both pirates cursed, causing Maria to jump. She wondered what business they had with her fake-employer. Deciding to try to use whatever it was to the advantage of her and her mistress -- who was anxiously waiting for her to find William Frost --, she said " I may be able to track him down for you, though sirs, if you will help me find someone as well? "

Will stopped pacing and stared at her. Then he an Gibbs both busted out laughing. " Help you? Who could you, a common tavern whore, be looking for? "

He hadn't meant to be so harsh, and when she blushed as red as the dress she was wearing he almost regretted saying it. Almost.

" I am _not_ a whore! " she said. Her hands turned into fists in her lap. " I do not really work here. I work at Rosewood Manor, as a maid to the Lord Hanson's daughter, Thorne. "

Will frowned at her, tilting his head a little to the right. " Then what the hell are you doing _here_? "

She flinched at his tone, but forced herself to go on. " I have come seeking the aid of the pirate William Frost. My mistress is in trouble, and he is the only one we can think of who might be able to get her out of it. "

Of all the things he'd expected her to say, none of them had included his own name. Not bothering to hide his sudden smirk, he asked, " And how, pray tell, can i help a woman I have never met? "

The surprised look on her face was priceless. Her eyes grew wide, her jaw dropped. If she hadn't already been sitting, she was sure her legs would have collapsed. " Y- you're William Frost? "

He gave her a mock bow. " The one and only, miss. "


End file.
